


Family Matters

by MalteseGeek96



Series: Family Matters. [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Fluff, GIVE ME FEEDBACK DAMN IT., Gen, M/M, Most of the avengers involved, Nothing to bad for first few chapters, family au, kids fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalteseGeek96/pseuds/MalteseGeek96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy all grown up and adopting a kid, with growing up and surprises along the way (Sorry suck at summary's)</p><p>(ON HIATUS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something New.

**Author's Note:**

> (This was done without beta readers so if there are any mistakes PLEASE tell me.) I’m sorry for the long title but I found these cute goofballs and I just had to write down an idea I have that no one else seemed to have done before… Or at least not that I found yet that hadn’t left me on the floor in a crying mess. Any who enjoy.

“Well, Messrs. Kaplan-Altman, your application is almost too good to be true. I mean, your references are impeccable; volunteer work, experience with children,” The adoption agent, Mr. Berrington, took off his glasses as he moved his sight off the file on his desk to the young couple in front of him. He looked from the broad shouldered blonde man, Theodore, to the dark haired man by his side, William.“ There’s just one detail I’d like to go over.”

“Oh,” Billy said softly that it was almost missed by his partner, quickly sensing the discomfort in the mage,Teddy placed his hand on top of Billy’s hand giving it a gentle squeeze ‘It’s okay, it won’t be like the last times’

“See, I’ve explained your rights and responsibilities. However, this is a closed adoption, which means you’ll never be able to contact your child’s birth parents. It’s complete information blackout. Parents’ names, background, family medical history. You won’t have access to any of it.”

 _‘We don’t care.’_ Teddy stopped himself from saying that thought out loud, as he shifted around towards Billy to see him deep in thought, recalling how the morning started.

**************************************************

“You guys still looking through adoption agencies? Cause I’ve got some good news.”

Billy sighed, “So that’s the reason you invited us out, I thought you were going to tell us about the latest man in your life.” He teased, sarcasm thick in his voice as he placed his half empty cup of tea back on the table whilst his partner silently drank his coffee, both men were looking at the long time friend Kate Bishop. The dark haired woman chuckled slightly as she finished off her drink, looking at the two behind the sunglasses she wore.

“I’ll give you that cause you guys have been in a crappy mode since the last…” Kate stopped herself as she saw Billy tense up, his hands wrapped around the cup of tea as Teddy placed his own hands on top of Billy’s. “Anyway, this morning I spoke with an agency that had just placed a baby girl from New Orleans with a family close by in Queens.”

“With a family?” Teddy repeated his friend’s words, tightening his grip on his husband’s hand before he continued, trying not to get angry. “How is that good news?”

“Because at the last second the adoption fell through.”

 _‘Fell through.’_ The words echoed in Billy’s head, the background noise of the cafe seeming to disappear, the mage’s thoughts lost in memory as he recalled their own attempts at adoption only for something to go wrong. Teddy’s voice shook him out of his trip down memory lane, “The baby still needs a home?”

“Exactly,” Kate began saying, pulling out a file from her dark purple bag, “The agency is in Manhattan, about 10 blocks from here. At least check it out.” Kate added, placing the manila file on the table in front of the couple.

************************************************************************************

The agent observed the two as they seemed to contemplate what he said,“If you’d like a few minutes to think this over and talk about it there’s no rush. I have to retrieve a few documents.” Berrington said as stood up and left the young couple alone in his office.

“Maybe that was a sign, maybe we shouldn’t be doing this.” Billy began saying looking around the office, his sight focusing on the windows showing off the Manhattan skyline, the photos across the office displaying smiling families, his own hands now on his knees. Billy shifted his sight to any where in the office except where his partner was, knowing there was a shocked and hurt look on Teddy’s face.

“How can you say that?” Teddy looked at Billy, his husband avoiding looking back, “Bee, we’ve been trying to adopt for over a year.”

“I know but it’s a closed adoption, that means-”

“The birth mother can’t change her mind.” Teddy interrupted Billy in a somber tone , the mage turned to the shape-shifter shocked to hear what he said. “It won’t be like last time Bee.”

“But we won’t have access to her medical history. What if she has some high risk for cancer? Or the biological family has a history of heart attacks and-” Billy continued to ramble on, listing out the possible afflictions the child could have.

“And most families could know everything and still get blindsided by some obscure disease.” Teddy interrupted his husband again, knowing how far he’d go if he didn’t, “And if she has something then we can deal with it when it comes.” 

“But-” The mage stared silently at Teddy, contemplating what to say, “What if I’m not good enough?”

Teddy didn’t respond immediately with words, instead gently squeezing Billy’s hand before kissing his lightly stubble cheek. “You’ll be a great dad Bee, “ Teddy began looking into his partner’s dark eyes, “You’re great with kids, you’ll be perfect. Besides between the two of us any kid we raise will grow up being a bit of a comic book nerd.”

When he saw the twitch of Billy’s lips, Teddy felt warm for making his husband have to try not to smile. He shifted in his seat as he moved his arm to lay his hand on top of Billy’s shoulder. “But if you’re sure you’re not ready we can try again another time.” Teddy said, trying to hide his disappointment.

Billy didn’t get a chance to give his answer as it was then the office door opened, Mr. Berrington entering with a thin stack of papers in hand. “So have you two thought about what I told you?” He asked as he sat back down in his place across the desk from the couple.

“We have.” Billy spoke after a few seconds of silence with a small smile, his fingers interlocked with his husbands’ as he spoke for the two of them. “And whilst knowing the kid’s history would be useful. We’re concerned with her future, not her past.” 

“That’s good to hear.” Mr. Berrington smiled a breath a soft sigh of relief as he placed a solitary paper across the desk, “Just sign this paper and we’ll be about done.”

Both men resist the urge to jump out of the chairs as they instead leaned forward, signing their names respectively on the document before sliding it back to the adoption agent.

“Well, then, congratulations. You ready to meet your daughter?”

“Yes” Teddy let out a soft laugh as Billy nodded eagerly, watching as Mr. Berrington hits a call button on his phone.After a few seconds the couple turned towards the door as they heard it opened, billy let out a slight gasp and felt teddy’s grip on his hand tightened, knowing the shapeshifter was smiling even though he couldn’t see, as a woman stepped in carrying a baby bundled up.

 _‘Their baby.’_ Billy thought as the woman placed the quiet infant in his arms, guiding his hands to cradle the child against his, hand supporting her head, as the two men looked down at the baby with complete adoration. The child quietly cooed and opened her eyes at them, one a light almost sky blue whilst the other a dark mix of grey that reminded Billy of storm clouds.

“The colors of her eyes is a simple discoloration,” Mr. Berrington said quickly, interrupting the peaceful moment. “A birth defect that doesn’t have any health effects for the child.”

“It’s okay.” Teddy said with a light chuckle as he kept his eyes focused on the child, knowing the agent was probably worried about their reaction. “She’s perfect.” He heard Billy say as the Mage readjusted how he held the baby.

“Yeah she is,” Teddy reached his hand in front of the baby-their baby- watching and smiling as she let out a small laugh with her hands reaching out to his. “Nice to meet you Sarah.”

“Don’t meet many Sarahs nowadays, classic name.” The agent comment as he observed the new family.

“It was my mother’s name, she passed away a while ago.” Teddy’s smile dropped slightly as he recalled what had happened almost a decade ago. Billy, seeing his partner’s change in mood, leaned against him in comfort keeping their daughter cradled in his arms.

“Oh My condolences, I hope it was peaceful.”Teddy took in a deep breath quietly, subtly shifting his eyes as he felt a familiar burning in the back of them. Despite it being years later he still struggled to keep himself from crying. _‘Don’t cry, not here.’_

A quiet cry shook him out of his thoughts, looking down at Sarah as she started to cry. “I got it.” Billy said as he saw Mr. Berrington rise from his seat, shifting the baby in his arms against the crook of his elbow and gently rocking Sarah to calm her.“It’s okay Sarah.” Teddy said reassuringly, gently placing his hand by Sarah as the infant began to calm down, reaching one small hand to grasp Teddy’s larger one.

With a small smile on his face and hearing a sigh of relief from Billy, Teddy spoke out, “Let’s go home.”


	2. Something Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some interactions between Teddy and Billy along with Tommy making a quick appearance. Heads up bit of a focus on dialog, (also if you see any mistakes, TELL ME PLEASE!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I took way too long with this chapter, will try to upload another one before the end of November. If spills over to December then it'll be Holiday themed (maybe). And if you Liked the chapter please comment and tell me if there are any mistakes I missed. (Don't have any Beta readers, Am looking)

"Welcome home.” Teddy smiled widely as he opened the door to his and Billy’s apartment, baby carrier balanced in his arms as he watched his infant daughter, her mismatched eyes seeming to look around the room.

"Surprised she’s still awake after the long drive.” Teddy looked over his shoulder to see his husband following him, diaper bag slung over his shoulder, Billy made his way towards the blonde as he closed the door behind him with a soft click. “Though it would have been faster if you had let me teleport us back home.” 

“Yeah but she is a baby Bee, maybe we should wait a bit before doing things like that.” Teddy said, letting out a light chuckle as he heard an “I know.” muttered from Billy, looking back he saw the mage place the diaper bag on the side table by the wall before moving in close to the shapeshifter, both now having shifted their gaze from one another, to the infant looking back up at them with mismatched eyes. _'This is perfect, nothing could ruin this moment.’_ Teddy thought to himself.

“Heyguys,what’sup?” A voice behind them said in rapid succession as a sudden gust of wind seemed to fill the apartment, followed by a series of quick knocks from the door.

 _‘Should have knocked on wood just then.’_ The thought ran through the shapeshifter's head as he looked down to see his daughter's face scrunch up as she started to cry from the surprising voice.

As Teddy tried to soothe the startled infant, he heard Billy sigh before turning around to face the source of the interruption, "Tommy, I thought you learned your lesson about barging in after the last 'incident'." The last word causing a blush to form not only on the shapeshifter's face but also on the mage's as both recalled the scenario involving Billy's pseudo twin. The silver haired twin, usually in a state of constant movement, was silent and motionless as he stared at the now calmed down infant.

The couple looked at speedster, now growing worried by how motionless he stood, even if it was just for a few seconds. "Tommy are you oka-"

"Didyouguysstealababy?" Billy was interrupted by the question thrown at him in such rapid succession that it took a few seconds to piece apart what he said. As he did the mage shook his head before answering, "Adopted, we adopted a kid Tommy."

Teddy couldn't help but chuckle lightly as he watched the exchange continue between to sort-of twins. "I thought you guys stopped trying to adopt after the last mom changed her mind."

"So did you just come to annoy us or was there some ulterior motive?" Billy asked, his hands clenched restraining himself from magicing Tommy away, as he moved closer to Teddy and Sarah.

"Eh was bored and wanted to see if you guys felt like enjoying the New York night life, though now that you guys are playing house I have a feeling you won't be free for a while." Tommy said, looking back at the couple and their child before looking around the apartment, “So what's the kids name, and what's wrong with its eyes?”

“Sarah, and there's nothing ‘wrong’ with her.” To the speedster’s surprise it wasn't his sort-of brother that almost growled the response but instead was Teddy, seeming to have grown a few inches in height, his clothes stretching out as specks of green began to spread across his exposed limbs. To most seeing Teddy as he shifted to his Hulkling form would have been shaken at the very least, though the fright effect was lessen by the giggling infant still cradled in his arms.

“Okay calm down big guy.” Tommy said with his hands up in surrender, muttering “guess we know who the mom is.” under his breath as his sped his way past the couple, with the now ‘regular-sized’ Teddy, and stood in front of the exit, “Before I go I have one final question.”

“What?” 

“Have you told the others about the kid?” For a moment there was no noise within the apartment save for the occasional sound from Sarah. A smirk appeared on Tommy’s face as he took the couple’s silence as an answer.

“Tommy, wait.” Billy called out only for the silver hair to disappear, a quick gust of wind filling the apartment with the only sign someone was there was the apartment door swinging limply. “Great, within the hour everyone we know will be calling us.” Billy let out an exasperated sigh as he walked up and closed the door, locking it before turning back to his partner.

“Calm down Bee. They were going to find out anyway, unless you planned to keep her a secret.” Teddy said as he pulled Billy in for a quick not-so-chaste kiss before stopping to re-adjust how he carried their baby. 

“I know, though I wanted to at least have a day where it's just the three of us” Billy blushed as he recovered from the kiss, “Speaking of calming down, what was that with Tommy? Normally you're the patient one when it comes to my brother.” 

A trace of a a blush began to form on Teddy’s face before his shifted it away. “You’ll probably laugh.” 

“Try me.”

“It's just when Tommy asked what was wrong with Sarah, I kinda lost it. I mean I know he was just referring to how her eyes are different colors but still the way he said it just made me want to… I don't know.” 

“Tee, you just described being a parent.” Billy said with a light laugh as he gave teddy a kiss before whispering to him, “If it makes you feel better, I was going to teleport him to an active volcano for that comment he made.” 

Teddy let out a chuckle, glad to hear he wasn't the only one, as the two looked down at their daughter. “Though maybe I did over-react, I mean who could have made a worse comment.”

“True.” Billy chuckled back and hugged his partner close, a relaxed feeling returning to him just as his phone began to vibrate rapidly with multiple message alerts flashed across the screen. The Mage grabbed the phone and looked through, already guessing it to be messages from friends and families ranging from congratulations, surprise and anger from being told by Tommy and not the ‘joyous’ couple. To his surprise this was in none of the messages as they were all from one number. “Tommy just spammed my inbox.” Billy turned to his husband and showed him the screen as they scrolled through the texts the speedster sent.

 **SpeedTwin:** Just realized what I said, sorry guys.  
 **SpeedTwin:** Surprised you didn't punch me through a wall  
 **SpeedTwin:** Or sent me to another dimension.  
 **SpeedTwin:** Cute kid by the way.  
 **SpeedTwin:** Between the two of you she will be a geek, even if you don't try.  
 **SpeedTwin:** Still telling everyone. :P

“Trust Tommy that even when he apologizes, he’s still an ass.” Billy said with a laugh, only to let out an ‘Ouch’ as his left ear was flicked at. He turned to face his husband, who had his signature disappointed expression on his face, as he rubbed the sore spot on his ear. “What was that for?” 

“No swearing in front of Sarah.” 

For a second Billy could only stare at Teddy, disbelief plastered on his face as he tried to figure out whether he was being serious or not. “Tee, I say this with love,” The Mage began saying, trying to keep his voice leveled, “But our daughter is barely a week old. She won't remember anything we say till she's at least a few months old.” 

“Yeah but do you want to risk that being her first word?” 

“Fine.” Billy held his hands up in surrender, deciding not to try his luck any further. “Anyway, we should probably sort out the nursery.” 

Teddy let out a groan as he thought of the mentioned room, which for the past six months neither one set foot in after the last adoption fell through the room felt like it was constantly mocking the couple for the lack of child. “I don't even want to think off the mountain of dust that will be in there.” Teddy said, a groan hidden within. 

“Don't worry, I'm on it.” The Mage said, giving his husband a quick kiss on the cheek before heading down the narrow hallway and slipping in through one of the doors, after a few seconds a brilliant blue light spilled out of the aforementioned room. 

“You know, using your powers to clean the room is cheating.” Teddy called down to the Mage, lifting their daughter a bit and smiling as she smiled back.

“Do you want to spend at least a day cleaning the room?” Billy asked back, the blue light began to dim down and go out as he walked back into the hallway, dusting off his hands as he approached his husband, “I left the walls blank since I knew you'd want to paint it yourself.”

“Thanks.” Teddy chuckled before planting a kiss on his husband’s cheek. “Maybe we could spend the day painting the room, just the two of us.” 

“Tee, we’d barely get any work done.” 

Teddy could only laugh as he saw a blush creep up Billy’s cheeks, enjoying that even after years of being together he could still make the Mage blush. The moment shattered as Teddy felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He grumbled a bit as he shifted Sarah in one arm, keeping her secure, whilst his other hand pulled the phone out of his pocket, the screen lit up as I displayed two new messages:

 **HawkGirl:** So you guys adopted the kid? First congrats.  
 **HawkGirl:** Second, you told Tommy before ME!?!

“Kate’s not happy.” The shapeshifter said as he showed the messages to Mage, the smile that had been on his face fell into a frown that was border a grimace. “Get used to it, any second now we're going to be bombarded with messages and phone calls both in congratulations and questions.”

“You know, we could just set our phones so all calls go straight to voicemail?” 

Teddy gave his husband a skeptical look before responding. “You do know that would include you parents as well?” 

Billy let out a groan before pressing his forehead against Teddy’s shoulder, “Remind me next time we see Tommy to punch him in the face.”

“You don't mean it.” Teddy laughed a bit as he typed a quick apology to Kate. 

“I do.” Billy quickly responded, though any argument he thought of disappeared as Sarah let out another small yawn, “Heh, looks like she’s tuckered out.”

“Yeah it is getting pretty late.” The shapeshifter sent out a few messages before giving his partner a quick kiss, “Let’s hit the hay.”


	3. Dream a Little Dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say dreams have hidden meanings, when you're a powerful sorcerer (in training) that's literal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The first bit and spell inspired by the beautiful work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1025538)
> 
> Heads up, some graphic(ish) details ahead including brief mention of death. 
> 
> Just adding a bit of serious event for later and some plot for later. 
> 
> Also still looking for Beta-readers. Would greatly appreciate some help with keeping this story going.

_“Tell me where the girl is.”_

_“I'd rather die then let you hurt my daughter.”_

_The voices rang out in what seemed seemed to be complete darkness.  Billy turned around in circles, trying to find the source of the voices as they bounced and echoed around him._

_“So be it…Witch.”_

_The pungent odor of gasoline filled his nostrils._

_The room suddenly  filled with light as a pillar of fire appeared, a woman's agonized scream filling the silence as Billy made out the silhouette of  someone tied up, struggling within the flames._

_Before he could help a child's scream rang behind him._

_He turns to see the body of a small girl lying on the floor._

_Blood pooling around from her head, faded mismatched eyes staring at him behind light red hair that was draped over her face._

_Sara-_

 

“No!” Billy called out as he sat bolt upright in bed panting heavily, his body covered in a cold sweat.

He frantically reached out to his side, fumbling in the dark for the lamp to bring light to the dark room. He eventually found the switch and illuminated the room, his eyes quickly adjusting, heart rate returning to normal level as he focused on the various details that made up his and Teddy’s room, the dream so vivid and fresh in his mind that he couldn't quite land in reality yet.

“Sarah!”

He sprung from the bed and stumbled to the bedroom door. He padded down the corridor to Sarah's room, his free hand glowing with familiar blue light as the other hand opened the door gently. The room illuminated by his powers as he quietly tiptoed towards the crib.

_‘Please be alright. Please be alright. Please be alright.’_

Billy thought as he peered into the crib, blue light showing the sleeping form of his daughter, the infant shifting a bit before remaining back in place. He moved his hand close and began to mutter a spell he hadn't used in a while since Teddy said it was ‘cheating.’

 

**_‘Iwanttoknowwhatyou’rethinking.Iwanttoknowwhatyou’rethinking.Iwanttoknowwhat-‘_ **

****

As the magic enveloped Sarah, the infant not reacting as spell acting. Instead of proper thoughts, Billy received only simple emotions and vague shapes that he recognized with a small smile, _‘Safe and happy.’_

The mage sighed with relief as the magic light from his hand dimmed down completely, returning the room to the dim silver illumination of the night light in the corner. Billy kept his eyes on the crib as he tiptoed out of the room, softly leaving the door ajar behind him, standing in the hallway for a few seconds as he felt his adrenaline finally run out. He looked up to the nearby wall clock, seeing it just ticking past twelve o’clock. Feeling he was too shaken to go back to sleep, Billy headed to the kitchen deciding to make himself a cup of tea.

He walked up to the electric kettle and flipped the switch, moving in the kitchen and shuffling through the cupboards to grab a mug and the tea bags. As he waited for the water to boil, his mind began to wonder back over to the details of the dream, shuddering a bit by how realistic it felt.

_‘Was just a dream, nothing to worry or fret about...but what is it wasn't.’_

“Stop it!” Billy almost shouted at himself, his train of thought momentarily stopped as he heard the subtle click of the kettle turning to see it turned off as steam billowed out the top.

“Maybe I should talk to Teddy.” Billy sighed to himself as he poured the hot water into the mug, adding the tea bag in before stirring it. Billy raised a hand up as it glowed, his smartphone appearing in hand before he dialed Teddy’s number, not needing to look from his cup as he memorized his spouses’ number, as he brought it up to his ear. It didn't ring more than twice before it was answered.

 

_“Hello?”_

“Hi, Tee.” Billy said,glad to hear his husband’s voice on the line, though he could also hear the familiar static of heavy wind on the phone.

_“Hi B, It's pretty late. I thought you'd be asleep right now.”_

"Well early if you want to be technical. And I was just…couldn't sleep.” Billy responded, deciding not to tell Teddy about the details of the dream…at least not over the phone.

_“You and Sarah okay? Did she finally break from her usual sleep pattern?”_

“We’re okay, she's still sound asleep so don't worry.” Billy quickly said, despite Teddy saying it like a joke, he heard the worried tone in his husbands voice, along with the sudden pickup of background noise as he figured Tommy and Kate also picked up Teddy’s concern.

_“Oh okay, that’s good… Are you okay?”_

“Yeah, just…bad dream is all.” Billy answered, hearing a distant conversation as Teddy talked back to the rest, noting a somewhat disappointed tone from his pseudo twin. Billy saw this as an opportunity to change subject. “Tommy upset he didn't win the betting pool?”

_“Nah, he says he still has till the end of the month.”_

Billy chuckled lightly, remembering how the first night they brought Sarah home they expected her to wake up constantly throughout the night, only instead she slept soundly till five in the morning, and again the night after that, and the night after that. It was a relief that unlike most first time parents, Teddy and Billy didn't have to deal with sleepless nights filled with crying… Though that came after they took Sarah to a doctor, convinced she was suffering from narcolepsy. Of course the rest of the team wasn't exactly happy with the couples luck and made a bet between them when Sarah would start waking the two up in the dead of night.

_“But you sure you’re okay?”_

Billy was shaken from his thoughts by Teddy’s voice, the Mage considering and overthinking his words before speaking.

“Yeah I'm sure, just…hurry back.”

_“Just wrapping up things. Should be back in about half an hour.”_

“Okay, goodnight if I pass out before you come, and I love you.”

_“Love you too, B.”_

Billy moved the phone from his ear as the call ended, the stress he had felt building in him now faded as he smiled lightly. He was more than thankful for having a partner like Teddy, he found himself being thankful for the life he had, even with all the super villains, occasional attack by doom bots and magical threats from other dimensions. Every single joy and pain led him to where he was now. From that gay, Jewish, skinny geek who had barely any concept of his power, to the still gay, still Jewish, Avenger and sorcerer-in-training, husband to the kindest man and now a parent.

_‘When will the other shoe will drop.’_

Billy sighed and shook his head, trying to focus away from that thought as he felt himself grew tired, his adrenaline finally running dry as he put his mug in the sink before walking/half-stumbled back to his room, stopping halfway to check on Sarah one more time before hazily going back to his room and landing on the bed, too tired to even bother to slip under the sheets as his thoughts began to jumble into a haze of sleep.

Billy didn't know how long he was in his semi-conscious position before he stirred awake feeling the light touch of a kiss brush his cheek, he groaned a bit and opened one of his eyes in time to see Teddy hunched over him with a tired smile, “Sorry I woke you.” He whispered before settling in his side of the bed, eyes still on the half asleep Mage.

“No, I was awake.” Billy mumbled quickly, shifting his body as he failed to stop a yawn from making its way out of his mouth. The Mage leaned close against Teddy, the light smell of sweat and ash (no doubt he’ll see in the news what happened) present on him. His husband’s warm and strong frame proving to tempting as Billy felt himself fall back asleep quickly.

The shapeshifter just chuckled at his partners attempt to seem awake before pulling him in for a hug, giving him alight but not-so-chaste kiss. “Clearly. Come on, you have an early start tomorrow with Doctor Strange.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Billy mumbled as his cheeks blushed from the kiss, feeling Teddy guide Billy back into his spot and covered the two with the sheets as they proceeded to sleep. However the Mage was conscious enough for one last thought for himself to remember in the morning as he added to his ever growing mental todo list;

_‘Talk with Doctor Strange about that dream.’_

_****************************************************************_

“So what is troubling your mind, William?”

Billy stiffened as he turned to the salt and pepper haired sorcerer before him, the two having finished their usual magic lesson, the doctor’s eyes having that professional glare of a doctor as he seemed to examine Billy’s thoughts. 

“W-what makes you think something’s wrong?”

“During the lesson you made several mistakes that I haven't seen since you first began. You've been distracted and it’s reflected in your abilities.”

_‘Of course.’_ Billy mentally scolded himself as he thought over what to say, trying to look at anything in the book filled room but Steven’s face. “Actually yeah, I was wondering I could have you opinion on something, see last night I had this dream-“

“A simple dream?”

“Well, it was more a vision.” Billy kept his face down, expecting Steven to scoff at him. After a few seconds of silence he looked up seeing instead of a bewildered look of disbelief he expected, a serious look was plastered on the sorcerer supreme’s face as he looked at the Mage.

“What exactly happened in the vision? Spare no detail.”

Billy explained the dream he had: the conversation, the fire, even the dead child. He kept his eyes on Steven as the sorcerer contemplated what had been told, not seeming to react to anything. Their was silence between the two save for the constant low crackle of fire within the fire place. “So, what is your question ?”

“Did…did I predict my daughter’s death?"

Doctor Strange stared at Billy, contemplating as he stared down at the younger Mage. “Possibly.”

"Possibly!?" Billy’s frustration sparked with blue electricity around him before he could stop it.

“Calm yourself William, remember your abilities allow you access to near infinite potentials. What you saw could be a vision of a future that will happen, or merely a possibility that may or may not transpire. Or it could simply be your subconscious interfering with you by conjuring a list of ‘worse case scenarios’, in which happens to all parents.” Strange explained, calming the other sorcerer as he guided him out of the room, down one of the many endless hallways that consisted Strange’s house.

“But the woman?”

"Although the part with the child appeared to be a premonition of a future, I'm afraid the burning part was clearly a vision of a past, specifically a part of Sarah’s.”

_“I'd rather die then let you hurt my daughter.”_

“Her mother?” Billy asked, recalling what he heard as his mind pieced together the most likely option.

“Could be. I'll have to look into this.”

"But what about Sarah, will the prediction come through?” The younger Mage began to question as Steven lead him down a few more hallways before coming out the front door, Billy’s cloak and uniform immediately replaced by a thick jacket, jeans and t-shirt.

“As I said, it's a possible future. Whether it comes true or not, we’ll just have to wait and see. However,” Doctor Strange said, looking Billy in the eye as his voice took seemed to take on a more serious tone. “If you keep worrying about the future, you'll never enjoy the present. This child has brought something to you and your husband, revel in that. Revel in being a parent.”

“I- I understand.” Billy almost stuttered as he shook the Sorcerer Supreme's hand.

“Good. Now before you go I have one last question, when was Sarah born?”

Billy was taken aback by the question, he rummaged through his thoughts to remember the date the agency told them.

“September 21st, just two days before me and Teddy adopted her. Why you want to know?”

For a moment, the Sorcerer seemed to be lost in thought before answering, “… Just to check something. Alright, barring any unforeseen circumstances occurring, I will see you next week.” Doctor Strange said quickly, returning to his home and closing the door behind him, leaving Billy staring at the spot he stood, unused to Strange making such a quick exit, he made his own way back home sinking into his jacket as the brisk Autumn wind picked up.

As Billy left, Strange began making his way to his study, asking Wong to fetch some volumes as he thought aloud about all that was told. “The girl was born on the Equinox, that can not be a coincidence.”


	4. Christmas Joy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve and Day with Teddy and Billy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: Before you bring up the pitchforks and angry mobs, I know Billy is Jewish and I plan for him to stay that way (kid will be raise with dual religions) However I have no proper experience with Hanukkah and honestly fear screwing it up if I try to portray the holiday, so instead we get brief references.
> 
> Second: Had planned to add some things at the end with Tommy and maybe some of the team stopping by but thought otherwise, will probably add something in later chapters.
> 
> Third: the first part if a direct reference to http://archiveofourown.org/works/609338 which was used as reference only. I hold no attempts to direct copy.
> 
> And as usual please comment if you liked this or see something wrong that I missed, your reviews are my life essence. 
> 
> Well, Enjoy

“Tee, I think you've gone overboard.”

Teddy looked up from the assortment of multi-colored wrapping paper as he looked up at his husband, wearing one of Teddy’s old basketball shirt which looked hilariously oversized on Billy’s lithe form. “Overboard with what?”

“With all this.” Billy waved his hands towards the various boxes and wrapping papers that covered a majority of the floor in front of him. “Not only did you buy way too many presents, but you just spent over an hour wrapping them. You do know that she’s not going to remember them, or even be able to open them.” He pointed out as Teddy put the scissors he had in hand on the coffee table, looking back at the Mage.

“Okay, and that's going overboard?”

“No, it's the ugly, light up Christmas sweater you're wearing that pushes this from charmingly exuberant straight into crazy overboard territory.”

“This the season,” Teddy defended, hand over his chest in mock offense, though the smile on his face and light chuckle he let out betrayed him. “And I just want Sarah’s first Christmas to be special.”

“I know you do,” Billy said, carefully stepping over wrapping paper and boxes to sit on the couch by the shapeshifter.”But even you have admit this is a bit much.”

Teddy huffed for a second but gave up on the act as he admitted, “Okay, maybe I've gone a bit overboard.”

“A Bit?” Billy raised a brow, his voice thick with sarcasm.

“Okay okay, I've gone completely overboard.” Teddy laughed a bit as he held his hands in surrender. “It's just, when I was a kid I always looked forward to Christmas with my mom. I just want Sarah to look forward to it like I do.”

“I know Tee,”The Mage place his hand on Teddy’s knee before leaning close to kiss the shapeshifter’s cheek. “And she'll love it Tee. Unless of course she loves Hanukkah more.”

Teddy chuckled deeply. “Tease.” Pulling the Mage close in a hug and kissing him. “Though I'll admit, was fun spending the last few days with your family.”

“Yeah, till they all kept clamoring to see Sarah and we had to spend the day keeping an eye as my crazy family kept stopping us to catch a glimpse of her.”

Teddy nodded silently, recalling his previous experiences spent with the Kaplans during Hanukkah and how it differed this year. “It wasn't that bad…okay it was a bit hectic but still fun.”

“I admit, it was fun.  Specially with Sophia.”

“Your cousin Sophia? The one you, and your brothers Jacob and Isaac had dubbed ‘the devil incarnate’.” Teddy asked, looking at his husband and wondering the change in attitude with regards to his least favorite cousin.

“Yeah. Well it was more her expression. See she asked how we were handling sleep deprivation with nights of crying and changing the baby, you know getting off on our pain. Course when I told her that Sarah was sleeping through the nights and being an absolute angel, she looked like she wanted to kill me.” Billy answered, letting out a smile and laugh as he thought back.

“You’re evil.” Teddy said, though couldn't fight the grin on his own face as he pictured the exchange. The two laughing together before Billy slipped closer to Teddy, wrapping his hands around his spouse’s.

“Come on, let's head to bed.” Billy offered, getting up whilst pulling on Teddy’s arm to coerce him up as well.

“I have a feeling we won't be spending much time sleeping.” Teddy smirked as he pulled his husband in for another not-so-chaste kiss, smiling as he saw the familiar blush creeping up is face.

“Well you do deserve a special Christmas gift-“ Billy began to say, only for the ringing tone of his cell phone to cut him off. The Mage fave an irritated sigh as he left the shapeshifter to answer the phone. Teddy followed him, stopping to put aside some of the leftover wrapping paper before coming into the bedroom, seeing Billy sitting on the edge of the bed catching the end of the conversation.

“Okay, I'll be out soon. Just give me a sec.” Billy finished before hanging up the call, collapsing onto their bed and letting out a muffled groan into one of the pillows. “Who tries to take over the world on Christmas Eve?” The Mage said as he lifted his head up.

“The Grinch?” Teddy offered sitting down beside Billy, earning a quiet chuckle from him as the Mage leaned against him. “So gotta go?”

“Yeah. My own fault for not reserving Christmas Eve off.” Billy grumbled, giving Teddy a kiss on his cheek before standing, Blue energy crackling around him as his clothes transformed into his scarlet cloak and star speckled suit. “I'm sorry Tee.” The Mage said as he stood in front of Teddy.

Teddy stood and gave Billy a kiss, breaking apart and looking in his dark eyes. “It's okay Bee, not your fault. Besides afterwards we could enjoy your Christmas gift.” Teddy smiled more as he saw the blush creep up on Billy cheeks.

“Yeah, added with the usual thank-God-you're-not-dead spice.” Billy laughed back before stepping back as a blue light enveloped him. “When I get back you better not be wrapping gifts Tee, or so help me.” The sorcerer-in-training said as his magic surrounded him, filling the room in an azure light.

“Love you too.” Teddy called back, squinting a bit from the light before it dimmed, leaving him alone in the shared bedroom.

 

***************

 

It was the early hours of Christmas Day when a bright blue light filled the living room of the Kaplan-Altman apartment, the sorcerer in training standing in the dark and silence as he teleported in, glancing around in the almost complete darkness. _‘At least he’s not still wrapping gifts.’_ Billy thought to himself as he began to head down to his room, half stumbling in his sleep deprived state as he switched his cloak and spandex for loose fitting sleepwear, the only light stopping him from fumbling in the dark was the constant dim light of New York spilling in from the closed windows and the light azure the surrounded his hand. The Mage quietly opened a door peered through, eyes on the crib within the nursery that held his daughter. Billy smiled before closing the door and making his way to his room, resisting a chuckle as he saw the sleeping form of his husband. He carefully slipped into bed, though not enough as a slight groan came from Teddy, the shifters body seeming to grow broader and a dark green began to speckle his skin for a second before he turned his head and his blue eyes fell on Billy.

“Hey.” He said in a heavy sleep filled tone, his body slipping back to his usual peachy hue as it shrank a bit.

“Hey, sorry I woke you.” Billy slipped his arms around Teddy and kissed his cheeks, looking at the clock on their bedside table, seeing it would be about four hours before their loving daughter usually wakes them up. “Go back to sleep.”

“Hmm how was the mission?” Teddy asked, slight my slurred speech as he yawned at the end.

Billy sighed as he pulled himself closer to his husband, trying to use his warm body to remove the chill. “Well, just the usual megalomaniac with an army of robot Santas trying to take over the world. So same old, same old.”

“Wait. Army of robot what?” Teddy opened his eyes to look back at Billy, a slight smirk on his face as he asked, even though he heard what his husband said, he wanted to hear it again.

“Yes, robot Santas… By the way, the news may or may not show Scarlet Sorcerer blowing up three Santa Clauses. So heads up.” Billy said with a sigh as he got under the duvet, turning over away from Teddy and blushing a bit as he knew his husband was smiling.

This was confirmed when he heard a familiar deep chuckle from behind him, before his Tesdy’s arm pulled him close for a kiss. “Merry Christmas Bee.”

“Merry Christmas Tee.” Billy said back, feeling his face warm up a bit with a blush as he rested against Teddy, after not a few seconds of silence felt Teddy’s breath become steady and heard a light snore coming from the shapeshifter.

“Goodnight Tee.” Billy said lightly under his breath as he followed his husband’s lead and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

 

 *********** 

 

“What are you wearing?”

Teddy looked from the warm bundle in his arms, now fed and cleaned, turning to see Billy staring at him from the kitchen with what he guessed was his second cup of coffee.

“Just my Christmas sweater…didn't we go through this last night?” Teddy asked, partially wondering if Billy was developing dementia, as he lifted Sarah up in his arms, cradling her as she reached out with her small hands, blabbering almost words and light-toned sounds.

“I'm not talking about that God awful sweater that looks like Christmas threw up on you.” Billy said, putting his mug on the counter as he pointed to above Teddy’s head where resided the colorful assault to the Mage’s eyes. “I'm talking about those.”

The shapeshifter glanced up, though he couldn't see what Billy was pointing to, he smiled as he knew what he was referring too. “They're festive.”

“One pair of antlers with bells is festive, two are overkill.” Billy said, sighing and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he stifled a yawn, lifting his mug up for another sip. “Take them off.”

Teddy gently placed their daughter in her playpen, smiling at the infant as she looked up, trying to reach for the colorful antlers on his head. “I shan't, it's Christmas.”

The sound of a muffled laugh, followed by coughing, made Teddy turn back to the kitchen counter to see Billy with his hand over mouth as he tried to stop the coughing fit. His smug dripping from the coffee inside being spilled.

“You were drinking when I said that.” Teddy said, receiving a nod from his spouse as the coughing started to ease up, “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Billy let out a few more coughs before laughing a bit as he faced Teddy. “You had to make that old reference, didn't you.”

“Of course, only get a few days where it's relevant.” The shapeshifter chuckled as he moved close and kissed the Mage. “Besides, you promised not to make snide comments about today.”

“I promised about the sweater, those antlers are fair game.”

Teddy laughed heartily as the two kissed again, enjoying how the day had been as the gift opening had been already done, with lots of photos having been taken, Billy making his attempt to recreate his mom’s latkes without magic and only burning two out of five and the two sharing a good laugh from the photo the Daily Bugle used of Billy destroying part of the robot Santa army, which Teddy saved a clipping for future purpose.

“Merry Christmas Billy.” Teddy whispered to him as he kissed him more, moving down his neck and smiled as he felt the Mage shudder under his touch.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
